


Honesty

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Age Swap, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Shiro is the sugar babbyyyy hnnngg, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunk is a sugar daddy, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shunk, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Sugary Daddy Hunk has been visiting a touristy town on the coast to visit his newest partner, a young bartender named Shiro. This time, his present is wrapped in a beautiful and expensive package.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is for NSFW Hunk Week on Twitter! Special shoutout to Peach for inspiring my Hunk-centric smut :)
> 
> Named for the song Honesty by Pink Sweat$

The downtown area of Olkari was small but had the characteristic appeal one would expect of a coastal tourist trap in the Pacific Northwest. The main drag was lined with old brick buildings leftover from the Gold Rush days—saloons and general stores converted into cafes and boutiques. The town catered to the wealthy elite who lived in Portland and sometimes as far as Seattle. 

Hunk Garrett had been coming to Olkari every weekend for the past two months, and not because he enjoyed the town’s charm.

What had started as an escape from his stressful engineering job at a robotics firm in Portland evolved into somewhat of an addiction, thanks to one handsome local bartender and their mutual attraction.

He met Shiro his first night in town. Five years his junior, Shiro was working at one of the local watering holes and Hunk had spent the entire night perched on a stool, slowly sipping his whiskey with his face in his palm as he and Shiro talked about anything and everything.

One thing led to another and they’d spent an incredible night together.

A smile curved Hunk's lips as he drove past Olkari’s welcome sign, anticipation thrumming beneath his skin at the thought of Shiro waiting for him in the beach house. Well, it was really more rocks than sand but still.

After their initial hookup, Hunk had made Shiro a proposition. Hunk was a man of singular taste. He knew what he wanted and he didn’t like to complicate his conquests with emotional drama. He’d been hurt before, and his way just made things easier.

Hunk liked to be in charge, liked to take care of his lovers and spoil them. Liked to be a sugar daddy. Although Shiro had been surprised at first, having never entered into such a relationship, he ultimately agreed. And for someone who wasn’t used to being submissive, Shiro was a quick study.

Hunk pulled off the main road onto the long, winding driveway that led to the secluded two-story house overlooking the Oregon coast. The views were breathtaking, but the privacy was sublime.

He parked his Mercedes SUV next to Shiro’s rusted black pick-up and grabbed his duffle bag, forcing himself to walk at a normal pace up the stone pathway to the house. He punched in the code to the front door, pushing it open and breathing in deep. His heart hammered in his chest as he climbed the stairs to the master suite.

It felt like Christmas morning or his birthday, knowing Shiro was on the other side of the bedroom door, a present just for him waiting to be unwrapped.

He opened the door and stood frozen, his eyes glued to the perfect form sprawled across the king-sized bed.

Shiro was wearing Hunk’s latest gift—a ridiculously expensive lingerie set. Yellow silk piping held together delicate lace patterned with soft yellow and pink flowers, woven between green leaves. The bodice crisscrossed his muscular chest, circling his throat. It was completed by garter straps that held up twin pink stockings the same shade as the flowers and a matching lace thong.

“Welcome back, sir,” Shiro said, rolling onto his stomach before pushing himself up on his knees.

Hunk felt a groan rumbling in his chest but managed to tamp it down before it eked out. Shiro was Hunk’s every fantasy come to life—funny, intelligent, patient, and easily the most attractive partner he’d ever had.

“Hey, baby,” Hunk said, dropping his duffle by the dresser and walking over to the bed. “You look beautiful today.”

Hunk reached up, his thumb brushing along the seam of Shiro’s plump lips. Shiro grinned, his mouth opening to swipe his tongue along the pad of Hunk’s digit before pulling it between his lips to suck greedily.

Hunk felt his cock stir, and he let Shiro indulge himself, pressing his thumb in deeper into the warm heat of Shiro’s mouth.

“Someone’s eager today,” Hunk said, lifting his other hand to stroke through the white fringe at Shiro’s brow.

Shiro hummed and bobbed his head lightly, his quicksilver gaze burning as he looked up at Hunk from beneath long lashes.

Hunk pulled his thumb free, smearing the excess saliva across Shiro’s cheek and down his throat. He brushed along the yellow silk there, leaning down to press his lips to Shiro’s pulse point and suck the fabric between his teeth.

“This color suits you,” Hunk said against Shiro’s skin, his hands skimming across the lingerie to land on Shiro’s. Shiro was not a small man by any means, but he almost looked petite beneath Hunk’s broad hands.  

Each part of Shiro was perfectly sculpted, and for a few long seconds simply Hunk admired the way his lithe figure looked, decorated with the expensive lingerie. He climbed on the bed, covering Shiro’s body with his own, his black hair falling into his eyes as he leaned down on his forearms to press his lips at the corner of Shiro’s mouth.

“How long did I make you wait?” Hunk asked, his hand brushing Shiro’s crotch, teasing him through the lace.

“Only a half an hour or so, sir,” Shiro answered, his breath coming in quick pants.

“Such a good boy to wait for me.”

Shiro groaned at Hunk’s praise and Hunk nibbled a mark into the side of his neck.

“Hands above your head, okay, baby?”

“Yes, sir.”

Shiro was quick to obey, his hands diving into the goose feather pillows above him, the late afternoon sunlight glinting off his metal prosthetic. Hunk sat back on his feet, rolling up the sleeves of his crisp dress shirt. He was intent on tracing every curved valley, every hard edge and Shiro came alive beneath him, his skin flushed and his eyes fluttering shut. Hunk stroked over Shiro’s thighs, fingers dipping beneath the hem of his pink stockings.

“Did you remember to get ready like I asked?” Hunk’s fingers trailed up to tug lightly at the thong.

“Yes, sir,” Shiro said, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Try that again, baby.”

Hunk pulled the elastic down and Shiro’s erection sprang free, the cock ring Hunk requested was nestled snug around his shaft and balls.

“Yes, daddy!” Shiro moaned out as Hunk dragged a thumb along the underside of Shiro’s length.

“That’s a good boy.”

Hunk leaned over him, pulling the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth, curling his tongue around the tip. His hands continued their exploration, and it was torturously slow, Hunk savoring every inch he covered, finding pleasure from each whimper and sigh he managed to elicit from the man beneath him.

After a few minutes of his teasing, Hunk swallowed him down, looking up the length of Shiro’s body to find his eyes on him, his hands still resting above his head. Hunk sank his fingers into the meaty flesh of Shiro’s thighs as he continued to worship Shiro’s cock, his pace decidedly languid as Shiro began to writhe beneath him.

“Please,” Shiro sighed, his hips canting up into Hunk’s mouth.

Hunk pinned him down, slowing his torment as punishment, his teeth grazing along Shiro’s sensitive flesh.

“Ahh! Please, daddy!”

Hunk pulled off completely, nipping and sucking on the inside of Shiro’s thigh, his hands deftly unclipping the garter belt. He rolled each stocking down, using his teeth and tongue as he went.

The thong followed them onto the floor and Hunk propped Shiro’s knees on his shoulders, a mischievous glint in his warm stare.

“Let me enjoy my prize, hmm?” he said, tongue licking a stripe down Shiro’s shaft.

He sucked first one, then the other of Shiro’s balls, tongue teasing along the cock ring before he moved lower and his hot breath fanned along Shiro’s perineum.

Shiro bit the back of his hand, stifling a long cry.

“Nun uh, baby. Let me hear you,” Hunk said before his mouth closed on Shiro’s entrance.

Shiro let his hand fall back to the pillows, a groan tearing from him as Hunk laved as his hole, stroking the tight ring of muscle with the same aching slowness he’d used all afternoon. His tongue pressed in, hands wrapped around Shiro’s thighs to hold him in place as he worked him open.

Hunk stroked Shiro until he was blabbering and incoherent, his feet digging into Hunk’s back as if he could urge him to go faster, harder.

Hunk pulled off, bringing two fingers into his mouth. Shiro gazed up down him through heavy lids, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, his thighs framing Hunk’s face.

Hunk grinned before swallowing Shiro a second time. He pressed one finger inside, as deep as he could, and immediately found Shiro’s prostate. This touch was the extreme opposite of his previous caress. He fucked Shiro with his finger in furious stroke, quickly adding a second.

Shiro’s head thrashed back and forth on the pillows, his voice breaking under the weight of his cries as Hunk scissored him open. Shiro’s body bowed, his legs quaking, his ass tightening around Hunk’s fingers.

“Fuck yes, daddy!  _ Please please please please please! Hnnng _ , so  _ good _ !”

Suddenly Hunk moved off of him, standing at the foot of the bed, leaving Shiro panting and bereft, confusion clouding his features.

“Get up,” Hunk said, voice low and direct. “Go stand with your hands against the window.”

Hunk tugged off his tie, watching as Shiro made his way on wobbly knees to the floor-to-ceiling glass. He went to his duffle and fished out a small bottle of lube.

“Spread your legs, baby,” he said. Shiro obliged and turned to look at Hunk over his shoulder. “Eyes straight ahead,” Hunk chided.

Hunk finished stripping down and took his place behind Shiro, his big hands pulling Shiro’s hips backward. He trailed his fingertips down one perfect globe, his other hand planted beside Shiro’s on the glass so he could lean in close, lips brushing against the shell of Shiro’s ear.

“Keep your hands on the window, baby. Look out at the ocean while I fuck you.”

Shiro shivered and nodded. Hunk slapped his ass.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, daddy!”

“Good boy,” Hunk crooned, lining himself up.

The ridge of his crown caught on Shiro’s hole and once he slipped in, he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself completely with one sharp thrust.

“Hunk!” Shiro cried out, head lolling back against Hunk’s shoulder.

Hunk grabbed Shiro’s hair, forcing Shiro to look ahead, his hips pistoning forward in brutal, even strokes.

“Eyes up front,” he growled, biting Shiro’s neck.

Shiro moaned and the sound echoed around the room, punctuated by the slap of their skin and Hunk’s low grunts. Hunk stood back, fingers digging into Shiro’s waist, dipping beneath the silk and lace as he pulled Shiro back onto his cock.

“You feel so good, baby. Your ass is so tight.”

Hunk picked up the pace, the heat that had been simmering in his blood since he got in the car finally boiling over, cracking his control as his thrusts became more sporadic. He reached up, stuffing two fingers past Shiro’s lips and Shiro’s tongue immediately curled around them.

“Fuck, baby. That’s it.”

Shiro was drooling, his moans guttural as Hunk's cock plunged into his wet heat.

Their skin became slick and sticky as they moved together, Shiro’s arms bending as he braced himself against Hunk’s punishing rhythm.

“Bend your knees with me,” Hunk murmured in a gravelly tone, sinking down onto his knees and somehow managing not to slip out.

It was easier once they were both kneeling to swing his hips forward, his hunger insatiable now that he had better leverage.

Hunk watched Shiro’s face in the reflection of the window, the wild ocean stretching out beyond. He was captivated by Shiro’s expression, the strong line of his jaw, the swell of his lush mouth. 

Hunk wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist, hugging him against his chest as he fucked up into him.

“Baby,” Hunk whispered, drunk on the feel of Shiro’s weight in his lap. His pounding slowed, rhythm changing to a delicious grind, deep and sure. “Does it feel good to have my cock inside you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Shiro sighed, his hips sinking into Hunk’s new pace, whimpers pouring from his throat.

“No,” Hunk said, lips pressed to Shiro’s neck. “Say my name again.”

“ _ Hunk _ .”

“Yeah, like that.”

Shiro repeated his name like a mantra, their bodies tensing together, rising and falling as one as they spiraled toward release.

_ Hunk Hunk Hunk _

Hunk reached around, his fist closing around Shiro’s cock, precum making his strokes easy. He quickened his thrusts, molten heat pouring through him as he neared the edge.

“Come with me,” Hunk growled, biting on the soft muscle connecting Shiro’s neck and shoulder.

He pumped harder, his fist moving in time with his hips, and a few moments later Shiro was clenching around him, crying out as he dribbled over Hunk’s fingers. Hunk thrust into the hilt, groaning as he spilled his seed.

Shiro collapsed, his body melting against Hunk's sturdy frame.

“You did so good,” Hunk said, his fingers raking through the damp hair at Shiro's brow.

They stayed like that until their breathing returned to normal. Hunk helped Shiro to his feet, unclasping the hooks of the lingerie and peeling it off Shiro’s damp skin. He gently removed the cock ring and led Shiro to the en suite, turning in the massive steam shower and retrieving two fluffy towels from beneath the sink.

When Hunk was satisfied the water was sufficiently warm, he drew Shiro into the glass enclosure and tenderly washed away the mess. Shiro was coherent but sleepy, and Hunk dried him efficiently and carried him back to the bed.

“Get some rest, baby. I’ll make dinner.”

Hunk pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top and made his way down to the kitchen. Shiro had stocked the fridge as requested, and Hunk went about cooking some eggs and bacon. Breakfast dinner was one of his favorites. He ended up toasting bagels and making sandwiches for them.

While at the stove, his mind wandered over the events of the previous hour, of Shiro’s mercury stare and soft skin. A warmth settled in Hunk’s chest as he plated the food, eager to get back to bed. 

The sun was setting by the time he returned and he watched as amber light spilled out across the endless expanse ocean.

“Here,” Hunk said, holding out a plate to Shiro, who had propped himself up on the headboard.

“Thank you,” he said with a small smile perched on his lips.

“I’m glad you could get off work tonight,” Hunk said, sinking down on the mattress beside him.

Shiro’s reply was muffled by a giant bite of his bagel sandwich, which got them both laughing. They didn’t talk the rest of the makeshift meal, enjoying each other’s comfortable silence, and soon they were setting their plates on the nightstand and burrowing beneath the think covers.

They were on their sides, facing each other as the last remaining beams of sunlight illuminated Shiro’s face. Hunk reached out, his palm cupping Shiro’s cheek. For the first time in a long time, his priorities in a relationship were shifting and he couldn’t care less.

They kissed softly as the stars blinked to life against a velvet sky, yielding to each other until they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> EEE!!!!
> 
> I loved writing this. Ugh bottom Shiro AND sugar daddy Hunk?? *chef's kiss*
> 
> Thank you to Sami for beta-reading!! Luh you boo xoxoxo
> 
> Catch me on Twitter for more nonsense @NihilistShiro


End file.
